callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
DP-28
The DP-28 ("Degtyarev Hand-held Infantry Machine Gun") (Russian: Ruchnoy Pulemyot Degytyaryova Pekhotny) was a World War II-era light machine gun of the Soviet-aligned countries. Call of Duty: United Offensive |used = Red Army }} The DP28 is a Russian machine gun. It does the most damage, has low recoil, and adequate accuracy. It fires from a 47-round pan magazine, compared to the M1919 and MG34 which have 75-round magazines and the BAR and FG-42 with 20-round magazines. Due to its lower fire rate, it is more controllable and will empty less quickly than the other machine guns. However, it cannot lay down the same volume of fire as the other MGs due to the small magazine size. It also carries less ammo in reserve. Image:dp28_uo.png| Image:dp28iron_uo.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour The DP-28 is also a gun in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. It is available in most of the Russian missions, particularly when you're playing as Nikolai Badanov. The DP-28 is, more or less the same as in Call of Duty: United Offensive - it has a top-loading drum magazine of 47 rounds and a slow rate of fire, making it more controllable than other machine guns, and does quite a lot of damage. A new feature, however, as with many Call of Duty: Finest Hour machine guns, is the bipod, which inhibits the guns movement, but makes it much more accurate. File:013 DP28.jpg Call of Duty: World at War | reload=3.3 s loaded, 4.5 s unloaded | used=Soviet Armed Forces }} Singleplayer The DP-28 is not available to the player in the singleplayer campaign. The only time it is seen in the campaign is during the mission Blood and Iron, used by a support gunner. Multiplayer The DP-28 is unlocked at level 13. It is an effective machine gun with a decent fire rate and a large ammo capacity of 47 rounds. The DP-28 and the BAR are actually very similar. The differences, though, are that the DP-28 has a higher rate of fire, somewhat less recoil, higher capacity, and different iron sights. However, the BAR has the faster reload and higher movement speed. One is better off burst firing or firing off single, quick shots, and going full auto at closer ranges. So you can reload frequently. It is the first of the "large capacity" machine guns available to the player. This weapon is the most powerful machine gun, and with the correct perks make it a very deadly weapon indeed, using only a few rounds will kill an enemy. The DP-28 is a 3 hit kill at any distance on anybody not using Juggernaut or Second Chance perks if the player aims below the head without Stopping Power (although headshots will still kill in two or three shots on anybody using either perk), with Stopping Power, the DP-28 effectively becomes a 3 hit kill at any distance on a player using Juggernaut or Second Chance, and two hit kills at close to medium range on anybody not using Juggernaut or Second chance, with long ranges still requiring a third bullet to kill unless the player hits the enemy in the head then the body or vice versa. In Hardcore Stopping Power only helps when attacking any player using Juggernaut, or in combination with Deep Impact to one-shot kill through almost any surface, otherwise it is a one-shot kill at any distance, with the exception of Second Chance and occasionally a long range encounter with a player using Juggernaut, both of which requires two shots, unless the player gets a headshot (the latter killing any player instantly) Trivia * It is known by some players as the Pizza Gun, Starship Enterprise, Deadly Pancake 28 (rare, but used) or the Dinner Plate 28 due to its unique magazine. * A version called the DT was the standard machine gun used on Red Army vehicles. It had a 60 round magazine and could be removed for use while dismounted, or if the tank got knocked out. Video left Category:Weapons Category:Russian Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons